


Белые пятна

by Jadaite



Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Alexander Lester Groshell/Jean Philippe de Shenny
Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177157
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Белые пятна

— Я слышал, ты наконец-то решил проблему со своим гаденышем? — рассеянно спросил Дэмиан, сосредоточенно надираясь.

В последнее время они оба не слишком интересовались делами друг друга: жив — и хорошо, а то, что разговоры не задавались, так было некогда. У Алекса все силы уходили на то, чтобы поставить наконец точку в затянувшемся противостоянии с имперским выкормышем. Дэмиан тоже был чем-то крепко занят, но что бы там ни занимало его мысли, в помощи он не нуждался. Гростер был не из тех, кто искренне полагает, что окружающие должны читать мысли и помогать без просьб.

Как бы то ни было, сегодня они оба никуда не спешили. Дэмиан принял приглашение Меченого поужинать у него дома и пропустить по стаканчику-другому “Северного”.

— Да. Теперь он работает на меня.

— Внезапный выход из ситуации. Я думал, ты его убьешь. Сомневался только в том, хватит ли выдержки трахнуть его до того, как ты свернешь ему шею. И остановит ли тебя смерть. Ты вроде не любитель осквернять трупы.

— Не путай ругань в запале с тем, что я действительно готов сделать.

— Тебя можно поздравить?

— Да. Наверное. — Алекс поймал удивленный взгляд Дэмиана и широко улыбнулся. — Поздравляй, никогда лишним не будет.

— А что так неуверенно? — Дэмиан склонил голову на бок, вслушиваясь в эмоции брата. Смутное раздражение и беспокойство окутывало вечер, как водяная взвесь на рассвете — едва различимым туманом.

— Я до сих пор знаю о нем преступно мало.

— Что, смущают белые пятна в его биографии?

— Прибереги насмешку для другого раза. Тебя бы тоже смущали белые пятна, если бы они были размером с Церковь.

Дэмиан как-то разом помрачнел, словно последние слова Алекса напомнили ему о чем-то своем, что заставило сегодня безыскусно надираться “Северным”, которое раньше он не жаловал.

— Как, говоришь, его на самом деле зовут? Я постараюсь узнать.

— Похоже, меня начинает мучить еще одно белое пятно.

— Кто?

— Ты. Как ты потерял себя?

— Влюбился.


End file.
